A Sterek Romance
by Akira89
Summary: Derek is the new Physics teacher at school and Stiles is having a hard time concentrating. Looks like he's going to need a detention to make up for his daydreaming. Smut, compilation, lemon!
1. Physics just got physical

A Sterek Romance

He sat in the middle row, two seats back so that he had a clear view of the new teacher-uh- board; his best friend, Scott, sat on the edge of the classroom near the door. Mr. Hale walked into the classroom, his shirt stretched over the pure muscle of his torso and his eyes, a striking yellowish color, could pierce a person's soul. He walked to the front of the classroom and introduced himself, "I'm Mr. Hale your new Physics teacher, I hope we have a good class this semester." Stiles quivered in his seat as the resonance of Derek's husky voice carried to him. _God that man is so attractive…_, he thought. _Wait, attractive? I-I mean he's cool yeah cool…_, his face contorted in confusion and he shook his head. As he sat up in his seat Derek began writing formulas on the board and he was lulled into the trance of mock interest. Somewhere along the way he began thinking the strangest things, began imagining them. He couldn't help but envision Derek's naked torso, slick with sweat as he stood breathing heavily; moonlight kissing his bronze skin. And how strong, and hard the muscles of his chest would feel beneath his finger; hot, wet, and the guttural growl that would make his chest quake, animalistic. How Derek's hot mouth would feel against his flesh as he nibbled on his neck. _God…_ Stiles could almost feel Derek's hot member sliding past his eager lips and filling his mouth. He could taste the salty flavor of the man's penis and then his sticky, sweet cum. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out the quietist moan, but Scott heard it. Scott's head snapped upward and he seared a look into Stiles, only Stiles was too far gone to notice. The pale boy suddenly opened his eyes when he heard someone clear their throat, looking around with a flushed face he made sure no one had seen, and then he squirmed in his seat. His pants had become increasingly uncomfortable as his fantasy had taken on that tone. He squirmed again, cleared his throat and tried to pay attention to the lesson, but that was the worst idea he'd ever had. Derek stood up there writing notes out onto the board and Stiles could only think of the curve of his shoulder; the power that those arms held. He thought how that shirt was so tight and how great Derek's ass looked in those pants, but how they looked better in jeans. He squirmed again, unconsciously and managed to knock his unopened book onto the floor. Mr. Hale whipped around and assessed the situation before looking directly into Stiles' eyes, "I'll see you after class." Stiles looked up surprised and then muttered.

"Shit!" Mr. Hale looked at him sternly.

"Make that a detention."

Soon after, the bell rang and students piled out, all except for one. Stiles stayed seated partly because he was in trouble, and partly because his erection wouldn't go away. He squirmed again in an attempt to fix himself, but to no avail. Mr. Hale looked up and cocked an eyebrow, expecting him to come up to the desk. "I…um…have really bad leg cramps", he squeaked before clearing his throat; with his face flushing from embarrassment. Derek sighed and swaggered over to Stiles, resting each hand on either side of the front of his desk. The student inhaled sharply and caught the scent of Derek's aftershave, which only caused to arouse him all the more. _Shit! Why am I so attracted to him? He's my teacher, my friend…and well a guy! _Stiles thought with confusion clouding his features.

"Stiles," Derek whispered huskily. Stiles' head snapped up to look his teacher directly in the eye. Derek coughed and backed up slightly. "You can't blow my class off because we're friends. In school I'm your teacher and I won't stand for disrespect. Now you can come in after school to learn what I was teaching earlier." His voice was stern, but his face seemed to be slightly flushed and his eyes showed distraction.

Stiles looked at Mr. Hale with new eyes being that he'd caught a glimpse of that lust which hid in the werewolf's expression. "Can I just stay here and try to work on it now? I have study hall right now and this is your conference period, so if it's not too troublesome I can just learn it on my own." He rushed the words out so as to hide the fact that he'd only gotten harder. Derek reflected for a moment then nodded his agreement and Stiles nearly jumped with relief. His teacher sat back at his desk and began grading papers, but for all he tried to learn the lesson, all he could do was stare at Derek's powerful form.

Derek sat at his desk and felt his pants growing tight. He knew exactly why Stiles didn't want to get up and although he wasn't going to acknowledge it, he too felt the same way for Stiles. He could barely control this part of the beast; the sexual part. He looked over at Stiles, who quickly looked back down at his book, and imagined that pale body beneath his own; being totally dominated by him and suddenly he was tempted to let the beast have its fill, but he couldn't do that to a student. To busy himself he went over to see if Stiles needed help and it seemed as if all was going well until Stiles let out an exasperated sigh. "I-I can't do this anymore! F-fuck it," He looked Mr. Hale in the eye, "I want to touch you, kiss you; inside of me. I just keep thinking about it and I know you are too! Let it happen…Derek," He whispered the name, unsure. Derek bit his lip and tried to gather all of his will power, but in the in his lust won out and he attacked Stiles' lips with his own.

He flicked his tongue inside the surprised mouth of Stiles' and tangled them together for a prolonged amount of time, before finally pulling it out. "Hold on," he whispered gruffly. Derek went to lock the classroom door and put the curtain on his door window. He then walked slowly back to his student and caressed his face; Stiles leaning into the soft touch and groaning softly. He slowly lifted the boy's head as his own came down, so that their lips could touch again. Stiles slid his hands up to Derek's neck as the beastly man ripped off his shirt without breaking the kiss. Derek's hands explored the soft flesh of Stiles' torso, and then moved back up to feel his peaked nipples, before moving his mouth toward one. He flicked his tongue out to one of the hardened nubs and Stiles gasped. A smile formed on Derek's face, "sensitive there are we?" Stiles nodded breathlessly. Derek moved to service the other nub, when the previously submissive Stiles took the lead. He slid down from his chair to kneel before the other stooped man, and then began unbuttoning Derek's pants. His mouth filled with saliva and he swallowed thickly, before pushing the older man back in order to get a better angle. When he removed the boxers, Derek stood at full attention and he took seven of the ten inches of the man right away. He sucked and licked until Derek was a growling sweaty mess; until he could taste the cum of the man he loved on his tongue. He smiled in satisfaction, having brought the man to climax, but was quickly flipped into a bottom position. Derek stuck his fingers into Stiles mouth, which was full of thick saliva and then he inserted the first into Stiles, gently. The boy moaned loudly and as Derek began moving, Stiles' hips rolled to meet each thrust; encouraged by this the beast added two more fingers with ease and Stiles was reduced to a moaning mess. This went on until Derek couldn't hold back anymore and he gently inserted himself into Stiles puckered hole. He waited a minute and then began moving slowly at first, until he couldn't hold back the beast any longer and wildly pounded into Stiles. His voice getting deliciously louder by the second, Stiles couldn't hold back his moans of pleasure.

"More! More!" He whispered urgently into Derek's ear and he got just that. It seemed like an eternity and finally they climaxed in unison. Derek relaxed and waited a moment before pulling out and turning over to check his watch.

"Ten minutes until my next class. We'd better get dressed." He got up and dressed quickly before helping the sore Stiles dress. "Perhaps you should go home for a sick day?" He chuckled when he saw Stiles standing on wobbly legs. The boy nodded and began walking toward the door, trying to leave before the bell rang, but was stopped by the sexy, husky voice of his lover. "But I'll see you this evening. There are still a few things you haven't learned from our lesson." He said slyly.

Stiles blushed and then walked out with a smile on his face, excited for later.

Fin


	2. His Baby

_Author's Note: Hey guys so its a compilation, but tell me if this installment is good enough to continue or too stupid. I'll change/continue it depending on the majority!_

His Baby

Stiles awoke to the sound of birds chirping and a sudden wave of nausea rushing over him. He barely made it to the bathroom when a bunch of foul smelling chunks came spewing from my mouth. _Ugh! I'm dying…this is definitely the end. _The boy thought feeling sick, before looking over and seeing an empty spot in the bed. _Shit! Derek must have gone for a run…aw man I have to clean this crap up by myself. _Sighing he got down to it and about an hour later the bathroom was sparkly clean; even his nausea had subsided a little bit, which made him happy. He looked around the room and realized Derek still hadn't returned. "Derek!" he called walking out of our room, but only silence answered him. _Hmm…he's usually back by now. What. Is he training for a marathon? _Stiles shrugged his shoulders and made a cup of coffee to go with his banana. It was a Saturday so neither of them had work and for once their schedules were empty, so he took the chance to invite Scott over; it'd be a nice surprise for Derek when he returned.

**_ Twenty minutes later…_**

"Hey man, how're you and Derek?" Scott asked after hugging his friend.

"Oh you know same old same old, but really we are doing wonderfully" He smiled at the thought of his rendezvous with the man a few weeks ago; it had been the first time they'd had sex in the raw, and the feeling had been amazing. Stiles still wondered why they'd waited so long for it. He could still feel the heat of Derek's kisses all over his skin, and the feel of his cum filling him; it gave him chills just thinking of it. Scott cleared his throat, the young man had been so busy reminiscing that he hadn't noticed the quizzical look on the young werewolf's face. "What's wrong?" he asked in confusion. Scott sniffed a couple of times.

"Whoa! You smell like a pregnant lady! I mean well…no…you smell normal, but there's also this _other_ scent, and that's kind of like how pregnant women smell…" He seemed confused at his own words. Stiles looked shocked and then laughed.

"Guys can't get pregnant, man. It must just be one of my client's smells lingering on me. They wear so much perfume these days." He laughed again, but soon stopped when he noticed the serious look on his friend's face.

"You guys didn't happen to have…um…unprotected sex…?" Scott looked down awkwardly. Stiles looked wide eyed, but nodded. Scott started pacing. "No…no that's just ancient lore, a legend." He whispered, but Stiles heard and was unnerved.

"What's ancient lore?"He asked, sweating.

Scott stood still and seemed to weigh the options before speaking. "Well there is this legend about werewolves that states that they can only sexually reproduce when it's their one true mate. That's the reason why packs are pretty small now, because they don't keep up with this ancient tradition of finding the true mate through, like some kind of 'Inner seeing' so to speak. I don't really know about the tradition since that was pretty hazy on details, but basically you know when it's your true mate when you can no longer really control the lupine side of yourself. Anyway the book doesn't really specify whether there is a set rule to who can reproduce and whatnot, so I mean you could be p-pregnant…" He looked incredulous at that words he'd spoken.

Stiles stood dumbfounded and then spoke very quietly. "Where would it go though…I don't have a uterus?" He looked slightly unsure and then Scott offered to check. He put his hand over Stiles abdomen and closed his eyes in concentration. He could 'see' a small, but functional womb growing within his friend and inside of that was a fetus. He gasped audibly and hearing it, Stiles burst into tears.

"What the actual FUCK! How can I have a fetus? I don't have eggs!" He shrieked.

Scott thought for a moment before nodding. "Well the science behind it would be that your stem cells rearranged the DNA within your body and the toxicity, which allowed a womb to grow and from those same cells an egg grew. Well something like that at least."

"Where the hell is Derek? Dammit! Did he know about this stupid lore?" Stiles asked, livid.

"Well no it's something that comes to you when you see the history of the wolves as the Alpha."

"Fucking call him right now! I don't care if you have to howl and wake up the neighbors! I'm pregnant with his fucking baby!" Stiles vented his anger harshly, but paused at the last thought. _Wait…Oh my God! I'm having his baby. I'm having the baby of the man I'm in love with. That's…actually really wonderful. _He looked up at Scott, "Well I suppose it's fine if he comes home late, I need to make something special for the news anyway!"


End file.
